PvP Season 2
WARNING: This info is useful, but not current anymore, since PvP Season 2 has already ended. (Information provided by GSEN Angel) Gearing for PvP can be frustrating and seem like a major pain. Once you hit level 60 you can no longer successfully compete in PvE gear as was the case while you were leveling. This guide will hopefully explain the basics about badges and gear and how to get the most bang for your buck. There are currently 4 tiers of PvP armor, each with a corresponding currency. These are: * Hero Badges * Courage Coins * Fighter’s Badges * Gladiator’s Badges Gear Lv 140 Armor & Hero Badges Entry level 140 weapons and armor can be bought for either gold from the NPC Ruben or for hero badges. Hero Badges are earned for participating in [[Battlefield|'Battlefield']] matches. After level 60 up to 20000 of these can be earned each week to a cap of 100000. For new PvPers, this are the most important currency in the game. Hero Badges are used to purchase lvl 140 armor and weapons from NPC Joshua in Ignea or the level 60 NPC in the Battlefield Rally Point. Armor tip: This level of gear is relatively easy to obtain and therefore, it’s worth investing your time and gold/badges in purchasing items until you end up with appraisals that you are happy with (generally blues or purples). It’s also worth remembering that piercing and defense stats DO NOT translate into PvP piercing and defense, so only worry about a good appraisal for those stats if you are a class that passively uses them to increase other areas of performance (in the way a Bard’s piercing will increase attack.) Hero Badges can also be used to purchase the following items from NPC Varris in Ignea or the Battlefield General Merchant in the battlefield rally camp: Gear Lv 143 & Fighter’s Badges These are awarded for participating in Free Arena. Up to 200 badges can be earned each week to a cap of 1200. Fighter's Badges can be used to purchase 143 armor and weapons from NPC Ronica in Ignea as well as the NPC inside the arena rally camp. Armor Tip: This level of armor and weaponry is transitional and therefore it isn’t generally worth spending a great deal on pouching. More often than not, the set bonuses from the level 140 equipment coupled with relatively easily obtainable awesome appraisals, make this tier lackluster. However, it should be remembered that it is essential for Team Arena players to purchase 143 armor as each item must be traded with the necessary Team Arena badges to purchase the most powerful PvP equipment upgrades available. Sometimes this means that this equipment will sit in storage until you are ready to upgrade the item to the 149 version. Fighter’s Badges can also be used to purchase the following items from NPC Varris in Ignea: Gear Lv 146 & Courage Coins Courage coins are a reward earned by level 60 players undertaking the daily Battlefield quest. This questline can be picked up either in the Ignea PvP quarter or inside the Battlefield itself. The quest also rewards players with 5 Essences of Courage and 5 Magic Eggs. One Courage Coin is earned for completing the two battlefield matches required for this daily quest. It is a participation quest and does not require the player to win matches. Armor Tip: For PvPers the most important initial purchases will definitely be armor and weapons. Which you choose will depend on your class and whether or not you participate in Team Arena Matches. Generally PvPers who also participate in team arena will want to purchase armor with gem slots as their first 146 purchases. The reason for this is that the gems will be further enhanced by the higher level gear. It is obviously more prudent for TA competitors to work towards collecting fighter and gladiator tokens to eventually purchase their 149 weapon first. (This does not necessarily apply to tanks and support classes.) It’s also worth noting that it generally isn’t a good investment to purchase jewelry with courage coins before armor. Jewelry doesn’t count towards the substantial 3, 6 and 8 piece bonuses and obviously has no gem slots. Remember also that the cost of pouches to obtain good rolls needs to be taken into consideration. Courage Coins can also be used to purchase the following items from NPC Varris in Ignea: Gear Lv 149 & Gladiator Badges Gladiator Badges are earned differently to the other tier currencies in that the number of badges awarded is dependent on the score a team member earns for their team arena matches each week. A team must complete a minimum of 30 matches to be eligible for Gladiator Badges HOWEVER an individual member must have competed in at least half of these to acquire Gladiator Badges personally. This means if a team does 30 matches, '''a team member must compete in at least 15 '''of them to be eligible. To purchase 149 level weapons and armor these badges must be traded along with the corresponding 143 equipment. Gladiator’s Badges can also be used to purchase the following items from NPC Varris in Ignea: Other Currencies & Info * Winner’s Coins are earned for killing enemy guild members. The weekly cap on these is 1000. These can be used to purchase piercing, protection and purification potions from NPC Koko, opposite the banking area in central Ignea. They can also be used to purchase an Angry Wyvern although 30,000 are required. * Primal Essences can be earned by completing PvE dailies, or by purchasing with PvP currencies. These are essential for creating and upgrading your support equipment so you will want to put a lot of your hero badges towards these after you have your armor and gems. While no one in their right minds would want to buy anything with Primal Essences apart from their support item, NPC Peanut who can be found next to Koko in Ignea has the following items available to trade. Peanut is also the NPC that gives the Support Item quests. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PvP